percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Chains That Bind Ch 25
Chapter 25: The Secret of the Gods “Leiomenos?” Kat managed to get out of her throat. “Oh, so the gods have not told you who I am,” it said with wild amusement. “Well, I guess they wouldn’t; after all, I was their biggest threat, and their biggest failure.” He waved his hand and the room was turned into a floating orb that seemed to show the past as we once again saw the gods charging into battle with the one we had seen painted on the wall, the seventh god. “That god there was known as Pisteuo, the god of belief and the first child of Zeus and Metis,” he said pointing to him. The god didn’t appear to be have the same intense aura as the others, being smaller and less vibrant. He had black hair like Zeus and emitted blue flames from his body that for some reason didn’t seem to be the kind of flame that was hot, like Hestia’s flames. “He was not as powerful as the other gods, but belief is a strong force if used correctly. As the war with the Titans dragged on, the gods started to believe that they could not win causing Pisteuo to weaken in power. Seeing how they affected him with their doubts and insecurities, they came up with a plan that could turn the tide of the war. They infused him with a portion of all their powers and started to believe that he could win this war for them. Their belief fueled his power and he gained strength after every fight the gods won and with every Titan that joined the side of the gods. Eventually, Kronos was defeated and the gods became the new rulers of the cosmos.” He took a breath before waving his hand again and we saw the gods sitting on their thrones after their victory. Then a woman made of dirt entered the room and walked up to Zeus, whispering something in his ear. Leiomenos then began again with his tale. “Soon after they had won, Gaia told Zeus that a child formed by the union of him and Metis would one day cause him to be overthrown. Zeus feared his son Pisteuo would be the one to do it as he was still feeding off the power of the gods and was much stronger than he had been before the war, maybe even stronger than all the gods combined. Zeus shared this information with his fellow gods and their fear and paranoia caused Pisteuo to change into an evil god and the others tossed him off Mount Olympus. The gods however still believed that he would not only return, but would have the power to destroy them and these beliefs made it so. Pisteuo destroyed the land trying to make his way back to Olympus and the gods each gave something up in order to trap him. Zeus however had nothing he wanted to give up, so he offered his own son!” Leiomenos yelled as the Greek fire under his armor erupted and the heat became intense beyond belief before he turned his hand into a fist and the flames receded. “Zeus created an armor that could be linked to the other chains and would forever seal Pisteuo, or so they thought. Pisteuo was given they armor as a gift from his father and offered a seat with the other gods when he reached Olympus. He foolishly accepted and the chains wrapped around him and dragged him down to the center of Greece.” The images showed the fallen god being wrapped from the four corners of the throne room in chains and was slowly dragged into the Earth itself. “You betray me, father!” he called, already up to his arms in earth. “I can no longer call you that, can I?! I am no longer your son; I reject the name Pisteuo and I take the name Leiomenos!” It was then that his head was completely pulled under the ground. “Leiomenos prison was in the center of Greece so that all the gods could watch over him to see if he ever awoke. As the gods moved from place to place, so did I, as belief if what keeps the gods from fading,” Leiomenos explained. “I was the god of belief, they need me to exist, but I don’t need them, not anymore.” The story had shaken me to my core. I know the gods weren’t always as kind as they are today as they reflect not only the place they live, but the times as well; but this seemed to be a monster they themselves made. The past dissolved and we were once again back in the stone temple. He started walking past us until I found my voice again. “What are you going to do?” I asked “I will complete what I started so long ago and destroy the gods; slowly, painfully, whatever they believe will be the most painful,” he said as he showed his teeth in what I could only guess was a smile. “And then, I will kill their children; not just their demigod children, but the humans as well. The creations of the gods. I will create a new race in my image, ones that have no choice but to fuel my power.” “I’m sorry,” I said as I rose to my feet. I pulled at my hammer pendant and felt the handle of my hammer in my hand. Erika and Kat formed behind me as if just by standing I inspired them to join me. “I can’t let you do that.” Chapter 26: One Weak Link Can Break the Chain [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Chains That Bind Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111